The invention relates to an optoelectronic sensor for the optical detection of an object within a monitored zone. Such a sensor typically has a light transmitter for the transmission of a transmitted light beam as well as a light receiver for the generation of received light signals in dependence on an incidence of light. This incidence of light changes depending on the presence or on the position of an object in the monitored zone. An evaluation and control device can thus detect the presence or position of the object by an evaluation of the received light signals in order, for example, to produce a corresponding object detection signal.
Such an object can be an article, for example a piece of baggage or a shipped package on a conveyor belt, or a marking applied to an article, for example a barcode or a two-dimensional optical code.
For some applications of such sensors, an undesirably complex measurement of the position of the sensor with respect to the monitored zone or with respect to the objects to be detected located therein is necessary.